1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a blue-phase liquid crystal display module, a blue-phase liquid crystal device (LCD), and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Compared to the conventional liquid crystal materials, the blue-phase liquid crystals are characterized by four attributes as below. First, the response time of the blue-phase liquid crystals is within sub-millisecond, and the blue-phase liquid crystals may be driven at 240 Hz without adopting Over Drive technology. As such, the dynamic blur issue of motional images may be effectively decreased. When RGB-LED is adopted as a backlight source. The field sequential color timing display may be achieved by the blue-phase liquid crystals without the color filter film. Second, the alignment layer, which is necessary for other display modes, is not needed for blue-phase liquid crystals. Third, The blue-phase liquid crystals are optical isotropy, which results in a wide viewing angle and a better dark state. Fourth, the impact caused by the thickness of the liquid crystal cell toward the transmission rate may be ignored if the thickness of the liquid crystal cell is larger than the transmission depth of the electrical field. This attribute is appropriate for large-scale panel or single-late LCD.
Nevertheless, the driving voltage of the blue-phase liquid crystals are too huge. Usually, the blue-phase liquid crystals with enhanced performance, such as material having large Kerr's constant, may be adopted, but a plurality of factors, such as monomer, photo initiator, and synthesis conditions have to be considered when the materials are composited. Thus, the cost of adopting enhanced blue-phase liquid crystal is really high. In addition, an enhanced electrode structure may be adopted. In view of the driving method of the IPS structure, the transmission depth of the lateral electrical field generated by the parallel electrodes is limited, and the electrical field has to be increased due to a larger driving voltage is needed. Thus, the IPS driving method for the blue-phase liquid crystals has to be enhanced.